In the field of bi-component products and, more generally, multi-component products to be used for painting, projecting or spraying, such as paints, primers, varnishes and others, each of the two or more components of the final product must be packaged separately. These components are mixed at the last moment, just before use, because after a while it is not possible to project or spray them, since they can solidify, harden or become soggy. In addition, these components are generally sensitive to air and/or light and must be packed separately in sealed and/or opaque containers.
When a bi-component or multi-component product has to be sprayed, the operator must generally perform the premixing of the product components himself before transferring the mixture into a container adapted to its spraying tool; each of the product components is then individually packaged in a separate container.
This preparation of bi-component or multi-component products to be sprayed has many disadvantages, which include, in particular:                large and expensive commercial packaging for the bi-component product, because each component must be individually packaged in a separate container;        risk of overturning and loss of components or products during the preparation of the product to be sprayed, due to multiple transfer operations from one container to another;        risk of incorrect dosage by the operator during the preparation of the product to be sprayed, which can impair the efficiency of the bi-component product obtained;        bulky storage of partially emptied containers for each of the components after mixing,        air deterioration of the remaining components stored in partially emptied containers;        preparation time required during the mixing of components along with the increasingly high cost of labour leads employers to find solutions to help increase the speed of interventions.        
In the field of painting or spraying by means of a tool such as a gravity gun, a suction gun or similar devices, there is very little disposable bi-component packaging.
An example of this type of packaging is two flexible plastic bags interconnected to the tip by a connection comprising a pipe. One of the bags contains the first component, for example, of the resin and the second contains the activator acting as a hardener. The mixture of the two products is obtained by superimposing one bag on the other, after breaking the shutter of the pipe connecting the two bags during the folding of the pipe.
This packaging has the disadvantage of being fragile because it is made of a flexible material. It is subject to punctures and perforations during handling. It is also more sensitive to temperature changes than rigid packaging and therefore requires special precautions for handling and storage.
Moreover, it does not have the modularity needed to contain products with different dosages.
In addition, the absence of a vent causes a slight loss of load during the spraying work, which may affect the proper operation and performance of the sprayer and the quality of work.
Furthermore, in the field of spraying by means of a tool such as a spray paint gun, suction gun and other similar devices, there is already a disposable cup solution intended to contain a liquid product to be sprayed by means of a spray tool. Unlike the field of products packaged in aerosol, there is no disposable cup with prefilled liquid spray material which would save cleaning time and reduce overall usage of solvent-based cleaners, which are often not very environmentally friendly.
Similarly, there is at present no disposable container solution comprising at least two components that are individually packaged and mixed prior to use and that can be mounted as a cup on a spray gun.